El mas grande OOC
by fiorella03
Summary: Bulma esta cansada de que Vegeta sea tan desconsiderado con ella, por lo que tendra un sueño del que se arrepentira


**El mas grande OOC**

Bulma regresó de un exhausto dia de compras. Trunks estaba a punto de cumplir un año, y por ser un bebe saiyajin demandaba y exigía mucho mas que un bebe terrícola común y corriente.

- "Seria mucho mejor si Vegeta se dignara a ayudarme un poco, pero ¡Por Kami! ¡Eso seria prácticamente imposible viniendo de el!"- medito Bulma, luego de un cansado viaje al Centro Comercial llegando con muchas pesadas bolsas de compras con todo lo que un bebe saiyajin necesita para crecer fuerte y sano. En eso el pequeño de cabellos lilas comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquilo bebe, que con todo lo que te he comprado seguro te sentirás mucho mejor. No solo he comprado comida para tu desarrollo, sino también muchos muchos juguetes de ultima generación que no solo hará que te diviertas sino te harán aprender muchas cosas de una manera muy lúdica. Además de todo un conjunto de ropa nueva con el logo de la corporación, recuerda que tu eres el futuro heredero de todo esto, mi amor- le dijo dulcemente mientras vio a su bebe calmarse y acurrucarse junto a ella, nada le hacia mas feliz que verlo asi. En ese momento apareció Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡¿Donde diablos te habías metido?! ¿Acaso pensabas que la comida se haría sola?- gritaba un furioso y hambriento saiyajin.

-¡A mi no me levantes la voz, Vegeta! ¡Yo me encontraba comprando cosas necesarias para nuestro hijo!

- ¡Yo te hablo como se me de la gana! ¡¿Y como que cosas necesarias?! ¡No llevas mas que basura en esas bolsas! ¡Un niño de raza guerrera como la mía no depende de esas tonterías para vivir!- tantos eran los gritos entre ambos que el bebe Trunks no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- le dijo una furiosa Bulma al ver a su hijo llorar- ¡Ahora tendré que hacerlo dormir otra vez! ¡Y tanto que hablas de tu raza guerrera, creo que ellos son lo suficientemente fuertecitos como para prepararse solos su comida ¿No crees?!- enserio estaba enojada pues, no solo le grito sino que también despertó al bebe y ya se estaba pasando de la raya

-¡Tu no te metas con mi sangre que si es honorable!-Vegeta se enfureció, Bulma le dio en el punto

- ¡¿Sabes que?! ¡Ya me tienes cansada, Vegeta! ¡Como me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de tu comportamiento y cambiaras un poco, por favor!

-¡Yo no cambiare porque soy un Principe Saiyajin y…!

- Si, si, ya me sé el resto- una cansada Bulma se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con el bebe a su habitación. Ya no aguantaría mas gritos.

Bulma sabia muy bien que por mas intentos que hiciera el saiya nunca cambiaría, como el dice: es el Principe de los Saiyajins. Eso ya le había colmado la paciencia, claro que conocía como era Vegeta y su orgullo, pues así lo acepto y no podía hacer nada, pero a veces le afectaban las cosas que le decía y hasta lograba herir sus sentimientos.

- Mi amor, creo que ambos tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ese tipo de tratos, tu padre no cambiara- dijo resignada la peliazul mientras colocaba al bebe Trunks en su cuna quien ya había cesado de llorar. Se durmió plácidamente mientras su mama lo cubría con esa mantita azul que lo hacía sentir cálido y con su oso de felpa al lado. Se veía tan adorable, como si no se diera cuenta de todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Bulma ya cansada de aquel largo dia de compras se cayo rendida ante la cama. Estaba exhausta, y los gritos con Vegeta solo hicieron que se sintiera mas estresada, tomo su almohada y sobre ella dejo caer su cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar por Morfeo en un largo y profundo sueño…

- Bulma, Bulma despierta

- ¿Ah? Cinco minutos mas… Todavía es temprano para trabajar- dijo somnolienta sin poder aun abrir los ojos

- Vamos mi amor, ya es tarde y debes levantarte

- ¡¿Mi amor?! ¡¿Donde estoy?! - escuchar eso hizo que se ponga de pie en un salto. Pero aun mantenía los ojos pegados y eso no le permitía ver de quien venían esas palabras -"¿Acaso me dijeron mi amor?¿Vegeta? Já, si claro y yo puedo lanzar Kamehameha ¿Sera que Yamcha me habrá secuestrado?- mientras pensaba comenzó a sobarse los ojos para ver mejor, y cuando puedo ver casi se cae de espaldas al ver quien era- ¿Ve…ve…geta?

- Si, ¿Que sucede mi vida?- le dijo el saiya con una sonrisa en los labios

- No, esto no puede ser cierto- se dijo a si misma

-¿Sucede algo?- añadió preocupado- Voy a preparar el desayuno, te llamo cuando este listo- se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, lo que la dejo ¡mas atónita aun! Antes de salir se acerco a la cuna de Trunks que se había despertado hace un rato- ¡Vamos campeón! Tu me ayudaras a preparar el desayuno- lo cargo suavemente y se disponía a salir

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Que le vas a hacer?! - le grito molesta tratando de entender para donde iba todo esto

- ¿Que le voy a hacer? Nada, ¿quien crees que soy? - le dijo confundido mientras el bebe jugaba con su barbilla y el no hizo nada para detenerlo, es mas: le sonrió - Desde que te levantaste has estado muy extraña Bulma.

- ¿Extraña yo? Pues yo creo que es otra persona la que esta actuando extraño. ¿Desde cuando eres amable, cortes, me dices mi amor y hasta te dispones a jugar con Trunks?- le decía ya alterada

Vegeta sonrió pero no dijo nada. Dejo a Trunks en su cuna y se acerco a su mujer quien se alejo de él al verlo ¿Sonreír?. Finalmente tomo asiento al filo de la cama.

- Bulma, mis épocas de malvado quedaron atrás. Gracias a tu ayuda y tu comprensión he salido adelante y he podido cambiar. ¿No era lo que querías? Ahora me doy cuenta de lo maravilloso que es la vida y pienso disfrutarla al máximo.

-¿Vegeta estas con fiebre?- puso su mano sobre su frente- Que raro, estas fresco. Tranquilo llamare al medico de immediato

- Bulma estoy bien, ahora si me iré a preparar el desayuno- se lavanto, beso a su mujer dejandola helada nuevamente, levanto a su hijo y se fue a la cocina a cumplir con lo que había dicho

-"Pero, ¿Que sucedió? ¿Sera que Kamisama oyó mis plegarias?"- puso su mano en la barbilla- "Vegeta esta actuando… ¿como bueno?"- entonces sonrió - ¡Lo logre! ¡Cambie a Vegeta! ¡Soy una genio!- grito victoriosa.

Entonces se levanto y se dirigió a ver su triunfo con sus propios ojos. Se acerco lentamente y luego lo vio. Estaba friendo huevos y tocino con … ¿Un mandil?¿Y cantando?

- Vegeta…- se acerco con una mirada de pregunta

- Oh Bulma estabas aquí, toma asiento el desayuno casi esta listo- la jalo hasta la mesa y la sentó. Esto ya le comenzaba a asustar

- Vegeta… veo que aprendiste a cocinar

- Por supuesto, un buen saiyajin sabe hacer de todo

- Creí que habías dicho que una raza guerrera como la tuya no hace ese tipo de cosas

- Eso quedo en el pasado ¿No?- le dijo mientras le sonreía. La verdad Bulma en lugar de estar contenta pues se estaba asustando por esa actitud.

- Bueno, pues esta servido- se acerco y le sirvió el plato. Bulma probo pero al notar la pésima sazón que tenia solo exclamo:

- Wag, Vegeta ¿Que es eso? ¡Te quejabas de mi comida y te atreves a darme de comer esa cosa!- por lo menos esperaba que el también le gritara

- No, mi amor lo siento. Supongo que con la practica mejorare.- le dijo y tomo una de sus manos pero ella se zafo rápidamente.

- ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Que sucede contigo Vegeta?!- exclamo

- Disculpa, pero es que es la primera vez que lo hago. Mejorare, lo prometo- dijo con la mano en el pecho

- ¡Calla, por favor!- ya no aguantaba mas tanta dulzura, era agobiante

- Tranquila Bulma, es mas arreglate porque invite a la familia de Kakarotto para que viniera a almorzar con nosotros. Hoy haré una gran revelacion. Que lastima que Kakarotto no se encuentre vivo para venir también - dijo tristemente

- ¡¿Que invitaste a quien?! ¡Pero si tu no los toleras! Y…¡¿Sintiendo lastima por la muerte de Goku?! ¡¿Desde cuando?! , ¡Ay no, a mi me da!- estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Vegeta retuvo su caída.

- ¡Sueltamente Vegeta!- un poco mas y enloquecería.

- Pero ¿que sucede mi amor?

- ¡Que no me digas mi amor!

- Pero ¿por que mi cielo?

- ¡Tampoco mi cielo! ¡Ni ninguna cursilería! ¡Quiero que vuelva mi Vegeta!

- Pero aquí estoy- se acerco

- ¡Tu no!- no aguanto mas y salió corriendo de ahi lo mas rápido que pudo, pero olvido un pequeño detalle: Vegeta puede volar, y la alcanzo mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

- Bulma…- la detuvo

- ¡Alejate!- le gritaba mientras lo zafaba con sus manos

- Bulma quería guardar esto para después, pero veo que la situación hace que me adelante- saco una cajita del bolsillo y la abrió dejando relucir una gran sortija

- ¡Ay, esto es el colmo!

- Bulma te amo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO QUIERO NO QUIERO!

- ¿Bulma? ¡Bulma despierta!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO QUIERO ¡QUIERO QUE VUELVAS!

- ¡¿De que demonios hablas?! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Tus gritos hacen que me duela la cabeza!- en eso Bulma abrió los ojos, y al ver a Vegeta, a sU Vegeta se levanto sonriente.

- ¡Vegeta! - se abalanzo sobre el, lo que hizo que se enrojezca

- ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Sueltame, no tienes derecho a tocarme asi!- en eso Trunks comenzó a llorar- ¡Ya vez lo que ocasionas! ¡Sus gritos solo me producen dolor de cabeza!

- No te preocupes Vegeta, que esta noche te recompensare por volver a ser el mismo- le sonrió con picardía

- ¡¿De que hablas mujer?! ¡Yo no he cambiado!

- Y de eso me alegro- le sonrió mientras cargaba al bebe y lo ponía sobre su hombro

- Pues bien, y como tu desconsiderada decidiste dormir antes de antenderme, tuve que preparar yo mismo mi alimento… ¿Quieres probar?

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

FIN

N/A:

Jaja, espero que les guste este pequeño One Shot. Al ser un sueño me di la libertad de colocar a Vegeta en situaciones no aptas para el xD pero igual me divertí mucho imaginandomelo asi. ¿No les ha pasado que cuando sueñan se meten tanto en él que enserio es como si lo estuvieran viviendo? Pues creo que eso le paso a Bulma esta vez :) En fin, creo que como a ella yo prefiero a Vegeta así como es él, con todos sus defectos :D

Y si les parece raro este fic pues tal vez es porque estoy con fiebre y ya me afecto el cerebro jiji mi terapia es escribir :)

Gracias por los reviews del primer One Shot que subí, espero haber mejorado con lo de las comas :)

Un abrazo, Nos leemos nn


End file.
